The Perfect Man
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: Cor hears a vile gossip about Aravis and his twin, Corin, which had squished the last remnants of his selfconfidence. Will he let the lies destroy him or will he strive to be the perfect man for her?
1. Bloody Gossips

The Perfect Man

By cenagurl

A/n: Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me. Wish it did though. :D Anyway, my fic occurs about five years after The Horse and his Boy, so that would make Cor and Aravis about eighteen years old. That said, enjoy:)

000000

Chapter 1: Bloody Gossips

"I heard she was once betrothed to the Grand Vizier of Calormen,"

"But she ran away, didn't she? That's how His Highness says he met her,"

"Lucky girl, that one. Never in my wildest dreams could I ever imagine journeying with the handsome prince through a desert, or being saved by him from a lion! I sure wish I had nobler blood so as he would notice me!"

"Oh, he wouldn't lay eyes on you even if you were a princess from some old country, Isa. I think he prefers brunettes with pale skin,"

"Hah! I wonder how he kisses… owning lips like those would surely be a sin!"

"And those eyes… I get this melting feeling in my heart every time those silvery irises gaze into mine!"

Aravis Tarkheena was just passing by the kitchen to go to the yard outside the castle where the knights practice archery when she overheard the scullery maids with their gossip.

Usually she didn't pay attention to their animated tittle-tattle but when her person came into the topic, she couldn't help but listen.

And when she heard that bit about Cor, she couldn't help but blush. So the maids had also noticed his handsome looks, she realized.

But then again, who wouldn't? The future king of Archenland looked too striking to be ignored. With his powerful presence and royal stance, he was every bit the prince charming every girl dreamed of to marry. And there was of course, the mysterious air around him that made all women itch with curiosity about what lay in that cool and quiet exterior.

"My dear, what are you doing with your ear pressed against the scullery door?"

Aravis nearly yelped with fright as someone tapped her on the back. She spun around and found herself face-to-face with Cor's twin brother Corin (she knew immediately it was only him because Cor wore his hair longer, right below the shoulders), who was wearing a puzzled look on his face.

"I—ah-I was just—I was just trying to see if there's someone inside plotting secret reprisal against your country," she burst out without thinking, and when what she said sank into her mind, she gave herself a mental slap for feigning such a stupid excuse.

Apparently, Corin also seemed to think the same thing, as he burst out laughing. "And pray tell, who in the world would discuss such things in a scullery? Besides, our country is in peace," he said when he was able to control his laughter.

Aravis could feel herself blushing still for her stupidity. "Well you never know! You'll thank me someday for saving your kingdom from plotting spies who prefer the scullery as their meeting place," she mumbled, making Corin laugh all the more.

"The only people there are the scullery maids, and I don't reckon they would be plotting evil plans to bring the downfall of Archenland. I mean what would they use, pans and ladles and radishes?" as if to prove his point, he opened the door before she could stop him, revealing the female servants gathered around the table, all talking spiritedly about their fantasies regarding Prince Cor.

They all halted in their tracks when they saw Corin and Aravis standing at the doorway, and one maid who was brave enough asked in a squeaky voice, "What can we do for you, Miss Aravis and Your Highness?"

Aravis saw that Corin's cheeks were flushed with what seemed to be embarrassment. It seemed that he had also heard the lurid whimsies the servants had about his brother.

"Nothing, my fair ladies, Miss Aravis and I were just checking all the rooms," he said gallantly when he regained his composure. "Now, we'll leave you to your… talk,"

With that, he swung the door closed and gave a lopsided grin at Aravis. "Now I know why you've got your ear pressed against the door," he said triumphantly. "Beginning to take an interest in becoming a grapevine in the castle, are you?"

"I am not!" Aravis said huffily. "I was just passing by when I heard them mention my name,"

"Oh?" Corin raised a brow at her challengingly. "And I suppose your name is somehow connected to those… um wild daydreams they were having about my poor, unsuspicious brother?"

"Well maybe they changed the topic!" Aravis answered irritably.

"Or maybe…" Corin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They found out you were also fantasizing about Cor so you were included in the topic!" he said as though the thought was purely genius, his gray eyes alive with mirth.

Aravis hit him on the head for such impudence. "I am not fantasizing over Cor, ever!"

"And why not?" Corin asked playfully. "He's the most eligible man you'll ever meet, even better than I am, I must admit. Or maybe… you haven't taken a fancy on me, have you?" he asked with mock seriousness, batting his lashes at her like a shy boy.

Aravis couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Oh, Cor, you are such a boor! You know perfectly well that you're like a brother to me, and an annoying one at that," she told him, and he gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"And you're like a bratty sister to me as well," he said as she hugged him, and the two of them froze in their tracks when they saw that the scullery maids had opened the door and were watching them with huge eyes.

000000

"…and Miss Aravis was embracing him like a lover would,"

"Really? Such a shame I didn't see it! Prince Corin had also kissed her, I heard Flora tell Ivy last night…"

Cor had been walking downstairs to the main hall when he heard the two servants cleaning the banisters talking in hushed tones. He stopped short when he heard Aravis' name, and he felt his heart plummet to the cold stone floor as the maid's next words sank into his mind, right down to his heart, cutting ever so brutally.

So Corin was the delight of Aravis' eyes all along! Now he knew why she never even spared him a glance when he tried doing everything for her to take notice of him. Why, he even beat Corin a time or two at boxing, which would be quite an exemplary accomplishment for anyone, and still she wouldn't look at him!

It couldn't possibly be Corin's looks, he thought. Corin was his identical twin after all, and the only difference they had in looks was that he had longer hair, whereas Corin preferred it short and trimmed. Or was it the way he styled it that she liked him more?

Cor's train of thoughts halted abruptly when he saw the lady in question walking briskly towards the dining hall, her long ebony hair braided and swept up in a rather messy coiffure, and her yellow summer gown swishing delicately against her trim ankles with every step.

She did not seem to notice him standing there at the foot of the huge staircase, as she had continued walking on in the same pace. That realization again brought a stinging blow to his ego, and of course, his heart. He had fancied Aravis since their return from Calormen three years ago, but it seemed that she would never come to like him back. To her, he was just the poor and stupid slave Shasta.

Just then, he caught sight of Corin walking from the training hall, and Aravis spotted him as quickly as he did. "Corin!" she called out in a rather anxious voice. "Goodness, Corin, you wouldn't believe…" she rushed over to him and together they walked towards the dining hall, while Cor watched them with pained gray eyes.

Poor Shasta indeed.

000000

"Have you heard the gossip?" Aravis asked Corin breathlessly as they entered the dining hall, where the royalty ate their meals. King Lune seemed to have finished his breakfast already, for his chair was empty. So was Cor's, she couldn't help but notice.

"Aha! I knew you were already beginning to become a gossipmonger!" Corin said with mock surprise. When he caught sight of Aravis' dark face, he quickly sobered up. "Why? From the look in your face, it seems quite serious," he told her.

Aravis let out a sigh. "Corin, the maids are gossiping that we are lovers, and the news has spread all the way to Cair Paravel," she announced with all seriousness, and Corin laughed.

"That's it?" he said, quitting his laughter as Aravis was giving him another deadly glare. "Well I thought that the maids really were plotting secret revenge in the scullery,"

Even Aravis couldn't resist a small smile at his last comment. "But what are we going to do about it?" she wailed out when she remembered the gossip again.

"Wait for it to die down, I suppose," Corin said thoughtfully. "If we deny it, the more they would make a fuss about it, but if we act casually about it, they might think it isn't true at all,"

"No, they might think it's actually true!" Aravis said miserably. Corin gave her a slightly hurt look. "You sound as though being thought of as my lover is like an embarrassment or something," he told her, a hand on his heart. "Oh, the pain! You wound me, Aravis,"

Aravis swatted him playfully on the arm. "I just don't want the people here in the kingdom having a wrong impression on me," she responded.

Corin was about to say something when Cor suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking very surly. The future king of Archenland walked on as though he did not see them, but then after a few steps away from where Aravis and Corin were standing, he glanced back briefly at them with cold gray eyes.

"The hallway is not a place for trysting," he said in a low, irritated voice before continuing on. Aravis and Corin looked at each other confusedly. Cor was never that cold towards anyone, the two of them especially. Even when he and Aravis quarreled, he was only quiet but never cold.

The two jumped in alarm when Cor pulled out his chair with a rather loud thump, as though he was releasing his anger on the poor furniture.

"What is up with him?" Aravis asked, totally baffled.

Corin gave her a grin. "I think I know," he said. "But I'm not telling,"

"Fine," Aravis said, sticking out her tongue at him. "I think I'll ask him, then."

"You do that," he replied cheerfully. "But I don't think he'd give you a straight answer… at least not now,"

000000

A/n: and that's chapter 1 for you guys. :) please review!


	2. Foolish Games

The Perfect Man

By cenagurl

A/n: Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me. Wish it did though. :D Anyway, my fic occurs about five years after The Horse and his Boy, so that would make Cor and Aravis about eighteen years old. That said, enjoy:)

Extra Note: My deepest apologies for not updating for so long, but I must say I have a pretty good reason—I'm a college freshman taking up Nursing, so that means I have a lot of studying to do, thus little time for writing. I'm having summer vacation, however, so I'm updating:) But next week I'll be back in school for summer classes (don't think I'm a dumbass for needing summer classes, it is required in the course I'm taking.) so I'll try as hard as I could to finish this fic, and my other fics for that matter. Again, enjoy the 2nd chapter and don't forget to review:)

000000

Chapter 2: Foolish Games

Aravis never got to ask Cor about his abrupt change in behavior because she was waylaid by the surprising arrival of the Narnian Royalty.

Queen Lucy the Valiant, her closest friend among them, had come rushing inside the threshold of the Archenland Castle with a huge smile on her lovely face, her sapphire eyes alight with unsuppressed excitement and something the young Tarkeena couldn't put her finger on—the blonde queen looked as though she knew something she didn't.

"Your Highness," Aravis gave a graceful bow before Queen Lucy, caught the usual impish smile on her face, and rushed over to give her friend a hug. "You're as lovely as ever! Where are your brothers and sister? Are they here as well?"

Queen Lucy pulled back as she assessed Aravis from an arm's length. "You're looking beautiful as well, Aravis! You've grown your hair longer, I see. Well, Susan and Edmund are here, but Peter's in Narnia—he said he'd hate to miss the party, but someone's got to be left behind to make sure Narnia's running smoothly,"

Aravis looked at her with confused hyacinth eyes. "Party?" she said questioningly.

"Why, the young princes' birthday party, of course! They're turning eighteen this Wednesday, aren't they?"

Aravis stared at the queen in open-mouthed astonishment. It had totally slipped her mind, Cor and Corin's birthday… it seemed that she had been thinking too much about the vile gossips between her and Corin that she forgot.

"Ah, yes, it seemed to have slipped my mind," Aravis admitted, a light blush staining her smooth porcelain cheeks.

Queen Lucy linked her arm through Aravis' as they started towards the gardens, the place where they usually hung out whenever the young queen visited.

"It slipped your mind?" the queen echoed, amusedly, her eyes sparkling. "How could it, when it is your beloved Corin's birthday we are to celebrate?"

Aravis stopped walking at Queen Lucy's words. Turning to her friend, she took a deep breath and said, "Your Highness, I know what kind of rumors have reached you in Cair Paravel, but honest to Tisroc (May he live forever), they are not true,"

Queen Lucy looked at her curiously. "Then you and Prince Corin are not lovers?" she asked, and Aravis nodded.

"There's someone else I love," she said before she could stop herself. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she prayed Queen Lucy wouldn't prod further.

The Almighty didn't seem inclined to assist her though, because the queen quickly asked, "And pray tell, who might this lucky man be?"

Aravis stared at the ground, knowing full well that she could not lie to her dear friend. She couldn't tell the truth either. Giving a stressed sigh, she mumbled, "I can't tell,"

A slight frown marred Queen Lucy's perfect face, giving Aravis a guilty start. "Why not? Is it someone… forbidden?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean, no, not really… oh, I really am confused, Your Highness!" the young Tarkaan was wailing now as she covered her face with her hands. "I'm not supposed to be in love with him! It's all wrong, but it's hard to stop all these emotions I'm feeling and—"

She quit her rambling when she realized what she was saying. The queen was regarding her thoughtfully, making her nervous. Did she know...?

"Aravis dear, you can tell me anything, I'm here to help," Queen Lucy said gently. "But if you don't feel like talking about it, I'll respect your decision,"

Aravis gave her a shaky smile, her relief and gratitude visible in her hyacinth eyes. "Thank you, Your Highness,"

"Queen Lucy, is that you? I swear, you grown lovelier each time I lay eyes on your exquisite beauty,"

Corin's voice echoed throughout the garden. Aravis was quick to notice Cor standing behind him, and it was obvious that even from the fair distance that separated them that he was glaring at her.

"Prince Corin, such gallant words! I'm sorry but I must say I won't be swept off by them—is something bothering you, Prince Cor?" Queen Lucy called out with a dazzling smile as the two boys neared them.

Aravis decided to glare back at Cor—she didn't do anything so why get angry with her?

The future king of Archenland looked flustered at being noticed by the young queen, but nonetheless his voice did not waver when he answered, "Nothing at all, Your Highness,"

Queen Lucy's eyes were sparkling with mischief as she turned to Corin. "I have heard a gossip about you, Corin," she said cheerfully. "So you have found true love then?"

Nobody noticed how Cor's stance had suddenly stiffened.

Aravis was about to open her mouth to react when to her surprise, Corin crossed the distance between them and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I did," he replied just as happily as the queen raised her question. Aravis could only stare in open-mouthed horror at Corin, who wore a triumphant smile on his face.

Queen Lucy was the only one who noticed this time the way Cor's eyes turned cold, reflecting his silent fury. She quickly glanced over at Corin, who gave her the subtlest of winks.

Aravis, however, had no inkling of the unvoiced conspiracy between the queen of Narnia and the prince of Archenland and still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Why, Aravis, you didn't tell me!" the queen squealed in delight, rushing over to hug the shock-still girl. "So the rumors were true after all!"

"Y—Your Highness—I—I—" Aravis started to stutter, but Corin was already beginning to steer her away.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Queen Lucy and dearest brother—my sweet Aravis and I fancy a moment of privacy," Corin shot a naughty grin at his twin, but Cor shot him a glare hot enough to melt an iceberg.

As the two disappeared inside the castle, Queen Lucy watched in amusement as Cor's hands clenched and unclenched in an angry fist, his eyes still on the doorway the couple had disappeared into.

"So Prince Cor…" Queen Lucy started. "Why don't you accompany me in a stroll outside? I've been wanting to ask you some questions…"

Cor finally turned to her after releasing a deep sigh, his face grim. "It would be my pleasure, Your Highness."

000000

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Aravis shrieked when they were very well out of earshot from Queen Lucy and Cor. Corin grinned sheepishly at her in answer, and she hit him on the arm, hard.

"I want an explanation, Corin."

Corin looked wary for the first time that day at the look on Aravis' face. She was seething with absolute fury now, her hands planted on her hips as she awaited his answer.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Aravis," he finally said after a few moments of silence.

"For my own good?" Aravis echoed sarcastically. "I cannot exactly see your point, Corin,"

"Trust me on this, I know exactly what I'm doing," Corin reached over and squeezed her hand.

She still didn't look one bit believing. "You aren't trying to make Queen Lucy jealous are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Corin coughed a little, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, partly yes, but there's still a bigger reason for my scheme—" he stopped when Aravis held up a hand, her violet eyes sparkling with anger.

"You are not using me, Corin," she bit off.

He gave a loud sigh before responding to her statement. "Look, I'm just trying to help you, okay?" he said, earning a confused look from Aravis.

"You sure have a twisted understanding about the meaning of 'help', Your Highness."

"Aravis, I understand you're angry with what I've done but I swear, when this is all over, you'll be thanking me,"

Aravis was still glaring at him. "You mean I'm to pretend to be in love with you, and you with me. Then after that, I'll be thanking you. Pray tell, what for? For making me look like a fool?"

"No!" Corin said a little too loudly. "Damn it, Aravis, don't make it more difficult for me,"

"I'M THE ONE MAKING IT DIFFICULT?" Aravis was back to yelling.

"I just want to see if Cor will get jealous, okay?" Corin finally said, and Aravis' anger deflated in less than a second.

"Oh,"

"I've seen the way he stares at you, Aravis. It's like you're like the brightest star in the heavens, but still he isn't making any move. I want to see how he would react if he saw you with someone else,"

Aravis gave an unladylike snort at that. "Your sense of humor is quite annoying sometimes, Corin. Cor isn't one bit interested in me, haven't you seen the way he looks at me every time we're in the same room? It's hardly a look a man in love would give,"

Corin's mouth twisted into a smile. "Yes it is, if he's becoming insanely jealous of his twin being the lover of the woman he loves,"

All the Tarkeena woman could do was gawk at him in bewilderment. Finally shaking her head, she said, "Cor doesn't feel anything special for me, I'm sure of it,"

The young prince cocked a brow at her. "Want to wager on it?" he challenged. "We'll get on with this charade and see how he reacts. If I'm right, you'll have to help me with Lucy; if you're right, however, you may do anything you wish with me,"

Aravis was already nodding her agreement. "Alright then, prepare yourself because I'm planning to have you thrown over the cliff if I'm correct,"

"It's a deal," Corin held out his hand and Aravis shook it, determination in her face.

"Deal."

000000

Cor honestly wanted to punch his twin brother in the face. Hard. He still couldn't get the image of Corin's arm snaking over Aravis' shoulders affectionately from his mind, so he had trouble concentrating on what Queen Lucy was saying.

"… Aravis?" the queen was asking, and he was jolted from his silent reverie.

"Pardon?" he gave her a sheepish grin, and he could have sworn he saw a hint of slyness in the queen's eyes.

"I was asking if your father already knows about Corin's intimate relationship with Aravis," Queen Lucy repeated, smiling inwardly when she saw a muscle twitch in Cor's cheek.

"I have no idea, nor do I wish to know," he answered before he could stop himself. His cheeks were flustered as the Narnian queen surveyed him amusedly.

"I—I mean, I have no idea, although I don't think Father knows about it," he rushed out, but deep inside he knew the damage was already done.

"I see," Queen Lucy responded cheerfully. "But what about you, Prince Cor? Don't you have a ladylove?"

Cor's cheeks couldn't possibly go any hotter; shifting slightly his weight from one foot to another, he said uncertainly, "N—No… there isn't any,"

The queen gave a wistful sigh as she gazed up at the pale blue sky. "You know, my dear prince, it wouldn't hurt to unwind your emotions once in a while," she advised, and Cor gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" he asked slowly.

Queen Lucy's blue eyes held his gray ones as she spoke. "You should tell the people your real feelings so you wouldn't be feeling such a heavy burden,"

Cor froze, and for a moment he thought the queen knew all about his feelings for Aravis.

Before he could reply, his eyes caught sight of Aravis, walking alone towards her apartments. She flashed a friendly smile at Queen Lucy as she passed by, and shot an uncertain look in his direction, a slight flush staining her cheeks.

"Your Highness, would you like to join me in my apartments for a cup of tea? Or are you still busy with your stroll?" Aravis asked breathlessly, not looking at Cor at all.

"Prince Cor and I would love to join you, my dear," she said with a fond smile. Cor jerked back, knowing full well that he wasn't welcome to join them.

"Oh, alright!" Aravis gave a falsely bright smile as she lead them to her quarters.

When they reached the threshold, the table was ready, an appetizing smell filling their nostrils.

"Have a seat," Aravis said, gesturing to the gold-gilded chairs, and the two sat.

She was slicing a piece of cake for Queen Lucy when King Edmund burst in, looking undeniably handsome in his blue royal clothing.

"I knew I'd find you here, Lu! Well, I need you to come with me, King Lune wants to talk to you…"

Queen Lucy quickly rose, giving her companions an apologetic look. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'll have to leave the two of you for tea," she said. "I'll try to return as soon as possible, okay?"

Cor and Aravis could only nod in unison as the queen exited the room with her brother.

Suddenly there was an undeniable air of tension in the room as the two eyed each other warily. Finally, giving a sigh, Aravis reached over and poured an ample amount of tea on Cor's cup, her fingers shaking a little.

"Aravis, I—" he was about to say but the teapot suddenly seemed to be slipping from her hands, and instinctively he tried to catch it, and to his relief, he did.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!" Aravis was quick to apologize, and that surprised Cor. Why, he had only once heard her apologize to him, and that was nearly six years ago!

Their fingertips briefly touched as they balanced the teapot without spilling its contents, and Cor felt a shiver run through him.

His gaze flew up to her confused violet eyes, and for a moment, they just stared at each other.

"Cor?" she called out questioningly as she set the teapot down. "Are you angry with me?"

Cor blinked at her, then answered, "No, of course not,"

Aravis rolled her eyes. "Right, and Bree adores the people in Calormen," she said sardonically.

"No, really, I'm not," Cor said, taking a quick sip from his cup. "Whatever gave you the idea?"

"You're always glaring at me, for one thing," she answered, mimicking his move. "And… we don't talk to each other that much anymore,"

"I am not glaring at you," he said earnestly. "And we don't talk much anymore… maybe because you're busy… I mean we're both busy," he corrected.

Aravis only "harrumphed" in reply as she forked a piece of cake from her plate.

Cor watched, fascinated, as Aravis popped a large chunk of the delicacy into her mouth, leaving a trail of icing on the corner of those delectable-looking lips.

"You're a big liar, Cor, and you know it," she said between chews, her violet eyes fixed so intently on him he wanted to squirm.

He couldn't concentrate on what she was saying though, as he was too preoccupied with the icing still at the corner of her mouth. Only half-aware of what he was doing, he leaned over and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

Only that his thumb didn't meet with the icing, but her tongue, which had peeked out at that exact moment to lick away the sweet. Both of them froze when her tongue touched his skin, and Cor hastily pulled his hand back, his heart hammering loudly against his ribcage and his whole body going hot.

"Sorry," Aravis apologized yet again, distracting Cor to utter madness when she unconsciously licked her lips with her small pink tongue.

He decided to change the topic before he could feel another stab of heat at the lower region of his body.

"How long have you been in love with Corin?" he asked, kicking himself mentally in the head for bringing up such a delicate topic.

Aravis looked taken aback for a moment by his question, then gave a rather forced smile as she responded, "Quite a while,"

"Oh," was all he could comment, for he felt as though he was kicked in the stomach by a warhorse.

So she had loved him for a long time already… somehow that information stabbed at his chest like one of the swords he used for battle, and for a moment he couldn't seem to breathe.

"I'm happy for you."

000000

A/n: there! Quite long, isn't it:) that's to compensate for my shortcomings. Please review!


	3. Dancing Illusions

The Perfect Man

By astrogirl23 (formerly cenagurl)

A/n: Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me. Wish it did though. :D Anyway, my fic occurs about five years after The Horse and his Boy, so that would make Cor and Aravis about eighteen years old. That said, enjoy:)

Extra Note: I know, I know, this chapter is long due, say, like, almost three years? I apologize for the delay, folks. It's funny, the last time I updated this was when I was a freshman in college, and this time I'm already a senior. Time really does fly by, huh? Anyway, here goes my update! Enjoy, loves. :)

000000

Chapter 3: Dancing Illusions

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. All it takes is a right blend of concentration and indifference,"

Aravis rolled her eyes at her companion as they took another turn in the rose garden. "He isn't even looking, so why are we bothering?"

Corin gave a laugh as he pulled her closer to his side. "That's where you're wrong, my dear," he whispered in her ear. "Our target is currently standing by the huge window at the north wing, watching our every move,"

"Where?" Aravis asked eagerly, straining her neck towards the north wing of the palace, but Corin forced her gaze back to the path before them.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'subtle', Aravis?" Corin asked sarcastically, steering her towards the fountain. "You could have just asked me how he was looking at us—well, let me just say that he looked ready to beat me again at boxing,"

"There's no need to sound so happy at the prospect," Aravis said dryly, yanking her arm from Corin's grip. "I still don't understand the point of this though. I doubt that our constant walks in the garden would prove your theory of Cor's feelings correctly,"

"Just trust me on this, alright?" Corin said, giving her a pat on the head. "Cor will be yours before you know it,"

Aravis stared at him in outrage and shock. "Wh—what are you talking about?" she asked, a hysterical note in her voice. "I never said I wanted Cor for myself!"

Corin gave her a knowing smirk that made her blush deepen. "Don't be embarrassed about it, my dear. It's quite obvious in my opinion, how you really feel about my brother,"

"H—How I feel?" Aravis parroted him, feeling dazed with the direction their conversation was heading to.

"Ah, Aravis, are you that dense? Now I'm starting to pity Cor,"

"Why?"

"Its seems, my dear, that you wouldn't know love if it bit you in the arse,"

000000

"Dancing?" Cor echoed, looking at his father with quizzical gray eyes. "Oh father, I am sorry to disappoint you but…"

"It is all right, my dear son," King Lune said gently, giving his heir an awkward pat on the arm. "I know that during your—ah…circumstance before you were brought here, you didn't have time for lessons…so today, we will be remedying that,"

"But who would teach me, sir?" Cor asked.

"Your Highness, you called for me?" Aravis swiftly appeared on the doorway of the throne room, looking quite beautiful in her blue walking dress, her dark hair tied precariously with a white ribbon. A few strands had already escaped her loose coiffure, and had hung rather enticingly on the sides of her face.

"Ah, yes, come over here, my dear Aravis," King Lune gestured for her to stand beside Cor, whose posture had gone stiff all of a sudden. Their eyes met briefly for a few seconds, light gray meshing with deep violet, and Cor was the first to look away, his cheeks flushed again.

He could still recall in full detail what happened in Aravis' private quarters the previous afternoon; the shockingly tingling feeling of her… of her… drat, he couldn't even voice it in his thoughts! He blinked twice, trying to concentrate on what his father was saying.

"So, Cor, I would like you to meet your dancing instructor," King Lune said, waving a hand towards Aravis, who was looking as surprised as he was.

"I—I would be teaching Cor to—to dance?" Aravis queried, reluctance etched in her pretty face. "But your highness, I'm not sure if I could be able to—"

"But I have watched you do it on several occasions, my dear, and I must say you are quite accomplished at it," King Lune insisted, giving her an encouraging smile that Aravis seemed to have a hard time returning. "Cor needs to learn at least the basics, for dancing is a requirement in their birthday celebration tomorrow,"

"Alright, I'll give it my best shot, your highness," Aravis told the king, and promptly took a step towards Cor.

"First, you have to bow to me like this—" Aravis bowed to him like the males in the court did during Anvard's annual soirees, and Cor mimicked her like a natural. "—while I curtsy to you—" she curtsied. "And then you extend your hand like this—" she held out her hand to him, cupped in a way that can make him slide his palm easily in hers. Cor copied her, and Aravis slid her gloved hand in his extended one.

"You should be wearing gloves when you dance," she commented, trying to ignore the warm sensation of his bare hand against her gloved one. "The ladies you would be dancing with would not appreciate it if you left hand marks on their pretty and expensive gowns,"

"I'll remember that," Cor murmured, his gray eyes looking amused. Aravis felt out of breath for a second, her heart accelerating as he gave her a crooked grin.

"Then you put your hands here—" at this Aravis paused, a little red on the face, before taking Cor's large, warm hands and placing them on her waist and right hand respectively.

"And then we glide like this—ouch!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I did not mean to—" Cor was blushing profusely while Aravis rubbed her tender foot.

"Your Highness?" Aravis called out, and Cor suddenly recalled that his father was still there, watching them with a twinkle of amusement in his wise gray eyes.

"Yes, my dear Aravis?" King Lune asked kindly, still smiling.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of sturdy boots before I continue my lesson with Cor," Aravis said in a dead serious voice, and both to her and Cor's astonishment, the king himself burst into a loud boom of laughter.

When Aravis looked at Cor, he too was chuckling amusedly. "Boots, huh?" he said, helping her stand up. "Yes, I would suggest those too. I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty feet and dirty your lovely slippers,"

Aravis was smiling too as one of the castle's footmen handed her a pair of sturdy-looking boots which looked a little big on her. "Thank you," she said genially, sitting on a nearby gold-gilded chair to change her shoes.

She was thoroughly bewildered when Cor knelt in front of her and took her kid slippers off himself, and was slipping on the boots on her feet, just like one of princes in the fairy tales Queen Lucy had been telling her.

"Well then, shall we resume, my lady?" Cor asked, offering her his hand as she had demonstrated earlier. "Your feet are now safe from my clumsy toes,"

With a gentle smile, Aravis took his outstretched fingers and went back to the dancefloor with him.

000000

"Look at them—don't they just look marvellous together?"

"I agree, they do look splendid… oh, that must hurt, poor Aravis…"

Queen Lucy giggled at the expression on Corin's face as they watched Cor and Aravis practice waltzing from one of the hidden passages beside the throne room.

"She's awfully patient with him today, isn't she?" she asked, and he nodded his assent.

"Wait for another half hour though, and they'll be having their usual spats again," Corin said with a grin, and Queen Lucy couldn't help but smile too.

"So… the gossips which had reached Cair Paravel weren't true, after all," she said softly. "How did it begin, I wonder?"

Corin surprised her when he took her hand and guided her further into the passageway.

"Prince Corin, where are we—"

"Well, I cannot possibly tell you a tale so long in such a dark, uncomfortable passageway, can I?" he said sweetly, and the young queen gave him a bright smile as they ventured the end of the secret hallway.

000000

"Bravo, my good son, bravo!" King Lune was clapping loudly as Cor finished another round of a waltz, this time complete with music played on the piano by King Edmund himself.

"I say, he moves like he's been dancing before he was born," Kind Edmund praised, and Cor glowed with pride. "Good job too, Aravis, I think you should reserve a dance for me tomorrow evening," Aravis beamed at the young king and nodded her assent.

Just as King Lune and King Edmund were filing out of the throne room, Cor took a deep breath and turned to Aravis, who was putting back on her kid slippers.

"Aravis, I… I just wanted to thank you for your help today," he managed to blurt out, and Aravis raised her face to meet his eyes. Her own violet eyes shone with sincere happiness of his success, and he felt is heart swell with more love, if that was possible, for the young Tarkeena princess.

"'Tis nothing, Cor," she said, rising to her feet. "You know you can always count on me," with one last smile at him, she turned to leave, but Cor had stopped her with a gentle grip on her arm.

"Aravis… that is—er—I was just wondering if…" Cor scratched the back of his head, a light flush staining his strong cheekbones. "Can we dance one last time? I just want to make sure I got it all in my head…"

Aravis raised a brow at him. "I'd think you are quite adept at it already, Cor," she said. "But alright, I guess it would be nice to see if you only dance well with ladies who wear boots a size bigger than their feet,"

With a laugh he could barely restrain, Cor took her in his arms and began to move with the waltz music he began humming under his breath. Aravis moved in rhythm with him, though the one her heart was making was faster, making her a little breathless. She basked into the warmth of Cor's body, wishing that the rare moment would last forever.

Cor seemed to be thinking the same thing. He didn't realize how long they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, when a sudden booming voice broke them apart.

"Aravis! I have been looking all over for you, my love! Has my brother been pestering you the whole time we were apart?" Corin stood at the doorway with Queen Lucy, who was looking at them with curious eyes.

Aravis quickly pulled away from him, looking embarrassed at being caught by the Narnian queen. "Y—your highness!" she said a tad too cheerfully. "I was just teaching Cor how to dance, and—oh! Is that a new gown? I really like the color, and the material…"

She was still babbling as she reached Queen Lucy, who amiably told her where she had her dress made. Cor was glaring daggers at his twin brother, seemingly enjoying his discomfort.

"Corin," he said, his face a mask of complete seriousness. "I need to speak with you."

Corin gulped. This was the first time Cor had ever looked him with such sombreness. Maybe he had gone too far…

000000

A/n: Don't forget to review. :)


End file.
